


Art for 'Come lay Bones on the Alabaster Stones'

by stormbrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Torture, Digital Art, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite
Summary: Art for   'Come lay Bones on the Alabaster Stones' by Caranfindel.For the Supernatural Horror Mini-bang 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Come lay bones on the alabaster stones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309422) by [caranfindel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caranfindel/pseuds/caranfindel). 



 

 

 

            

 

            

 

 

Story[ here](http://caranfindel.livejournal.com/119494.html)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
